The present invention relates to a firearm suppressor and, more particularly, to a firearm suppressor with a plurality of baffles having identical cuts and ports.
Firearm suppressors conventionally include a plurality of baffles contained within a cylindrical housing, or in some cases, the side walls of said baffles, when welded or threaded together, comprise the cylindrical housing which attaches to the distal end of the gun barrel. The baffles function to reduce the pressure, temperature, and velocity of propellant gases in order to suppress firearm muzzle blast. An industry-standard baffle is known as a conical baffle and has been in widespread use since approximately 1908. Another common version of the conical baffle is known as the “M” baffle, which simply combines the spacer (or side wall of the tube) and the conical baffle into one element. The “M” style of conical baffles date to 1910.
Conical baffles are popular because they have relatively high performance to weight and strength to weight ratios which lend them to today's center fire suppressor systems which compete in many specification categories such as size, weight, durability, and sound performance. Despite the popularity of conical baffles, a number of problems remain. High back-pressure, commonly associated with conical baffles, reduces host firearm operating reliability. Conical baffles isolate flow of high temperature gas and particulate matter to the aperture of the baffle where erosive wear is already a problem. Gas pressure is not smoothly regulated, so despite restricted gas flow, suppressors can create high intensity peak impulse noise unless carefully tuned with regard to spacing and other necessary features such as drilled holes, baffle orientations, expensive geometrical machining, casting, or stamping tooling and operations for the creation of turbulence, and calculated deletion of shear cuts in key areas. Resulting systems integrating frusto-conical baffles commonly involve several types of baffles and/or several lengths of spacer elements, and associated cost rises with system complexity. With this rise in complexity, manufacturing consistency and resultant quality of performance is also reduced. For companies and engineering teams, the development of product lines is difficult when each system requires intensive tuning and careful assembly for market-ability.
As can be seen, there is a need for a simpler and more effective suppressor.